


handcuffs and other stuff

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Here's the thing: this is the first stalia fanfic i've ever written in my entire life so... feel free to cringe. (i wrote this during that s4 episode where they kinda broke up and stiles misses her + spooning scene) honestly this is so generic and cringey bye





	handcuffs and other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing: this is the first stalia fanfic i've ever written in my entire life so... feel free to cringe. (i wrote this during that s4 episode where they kinda broke up and stiles misses her + spooning scene) honestly this is so generic and cringey bye

“Stiles," Malia whispered, poking Stiles in his shoulder as she settled down beside him. The only response she got was a muffled groan.

Malia rolled her eyes, this time poking one of the moles on his face. This earned a furrowed eyebrow from Stiles, his eyes squinting ever so slightly as his sight adjusts to the darkness.

"Malia?" He questions, rubbing his eyes as if he couldn't believe that she was laying beside him in his bed. "What are you doing here at," he pauses, looking at the alarm placed on top of his dresser. "1 am?"

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugs her shoulders bluntly, before closing her eyes and relaxing her back. "It was too cold in my room."

Stiles shouldn't have been surprised, this happens more than on one occasion. Sheriff Stilinski had already got used to knocking on his door before barging in to wake Stiles up like he usually do, considering the amount of times he had walked in only to find Malia's bare back.

"Move over." Stiles tells her, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"If I move over, I'd fall off the bed, dumbass." she retaliates, annoyance in her tone.

"I can't sleep unless I'm in the middle of the bed." Stiles says nonchalantly, having had this conversation with Malia before.

Malia fights back a groan, muttering a string of colorful profanities under her breath before glaring at Stiles. "We've talked about this before, Stilinski. We spoon." she says through gritted teeth, purposely making her eyes glow its electric blue color for effect.

"But I'm always little spoon!" The boy complains, pouting in Malia's direction.

"Because you always complain about your damn arm!"

"Let's just- fine. I'll be little spoon. Again."

Malia lets out a sigh of relief, blowing air out before grabbing Stiles from under the covers and spooning him.

Stiles hums in pleasure, mumbling to himself with his eyes screwed shut. "Yeah, I like this position. A lot."

"You do, huh?" Malia quizzes with a teasingly light tone.  
"Malia.." Stiles called out quietly, running his calloused fingers in her arms.

"Hmm?" Malia kept her eyes closed, humming quietly as she feel herself dozing off.

"I love you."

Well that certainly woke Malia up.

Her eyes opened wide, not even noticing that it turned into its glowing electric blue color again due to her shock.

"Stiles, if you're shitting me right now, I'm going to kill you." she growls, gritting her teeth to try and stop her fangs from showing themselves.

"I was kinda expecting an 'I love you too' but you know, that works too, I guess." 

Stiles grinned to himself, before turning around to face Malia.

He felt his smile drop as he watch her emotionless expression.

"Well isn't this embarrassing." he muttered, pursing his lips. "You know what, uhmm. Can you forget that I even said anything? Like forget I even said anything to you today _at all_ so I could save myself from furthermore embarrassme-"

Stiles' ranting was cut off short by a pair of lips.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed. Hell, they even lost their virginities to each other back at Eichen House, so it shouldn't be something new.

But somehow the kiss was so much different than their other ones. So much better. Stiles thinks it's because this time, they knew how and what they really felt for each other.

Malia had her hands occupied trying to unbutton Stiles' pajama top. Somehow she found herself straddling him, her legs on either side of his waist.

"You don't know how happy those three words made me." Malia says, breaking the kiss to make eye contact with Stiles.

"You are free to say them back," He grins, kissing the tip of Malia's nose.

"Hmm," Malia teased, cocking her head to the side. "Should I?"

"Say them back, please."

 

"I," Malia kissed his forehead. "love," then she kissed his nose. "you." Stiles took the liberty to press his lips onto Malia's, not wasting time to ask her for entrance which she gladly accepted.

The rest of the night was spent pulling clothes off of each other, with Malia's occasional growls and Stiles' girlish giggles. They tried hard, so hard, to keep quiet for the Sheriff's sake.

The next morning, when Sheriff Stilinski knocked on Stiles' door, and Stiles opened them not even bothering to tame his sex hair and only putting on his plaid boxers, he only shook his head at his son. "I don't even want to know."

Stiles didn't know how to react, both amused and embarrassed. "Uh, I can explain?" He tried to convince him, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"No need, son. You were loud enough last night." Sheriff tried to hide his laughter.  
"Just... be careful."

Stiles loudly groaned, scrunching his face up in embarrassment as he watch his father walk away.

Sheriff paused when he was by the stairway and yelled, "Use protection!" 

"Dad!"

Stilinski only laughed loudly whilst walking to the front door. His booming laugher echoed throughout the house, taunting Stiles.

"I'm 100 percent mortified by my own father." He breathes out, but quickly turned back to face his bed when he heard chains clinking.

Malia sat, her hair a bird's nest, glaring at Stiles. "Really, Stiles?" She asks as she tugs her wrist from the chains again.

And yes, he did forgot to unlock her handcuffs last night. Oops.


End file.
